This invention relates to a reduction in the stiction for spindle motors.
Disc drive data storage devices use rigid discs coated with a medium, e.g. a magnetizable medium, for storage of digital information in a plurality of data tracks. The information is written to and read from the discs using a transducing head mounted on an actuator mechanism which moves the head from track to track across a surface of the disc under control of electronic circuitry. The discs are mounted for rotation on a spindle motor which causes the discs to spin and the surfaces of the disc to pass under the heads.
Spindle motors typically include a rotor that rotates about a fixed shaft. During rotation, the radial pressure of the fluid, e.g., gas (air) or liquid, between the rotor and shaft acts as a hydrodynamic bearing to keep these components apart. For example, in a hydrodynamic gas bearing, the axial and/or radial pressure distribution of air is increased and the rotor rotates on a bearing of air about the fixed shaft. In many applications, a lubricant is located between the shaft and the rotor to reduce wear of the motor's surfaces.